As You Wish, Precious
by Warrior orb5
Summary: Sarah is being chased. She doesn't know what it is and why its after her all she does know is that she needs to get away. Jareth X Sarah


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but its not that that's ever stopped me before.

A/N: Wanted to write something for Valentine's Day so I did. Not that the plot has anything to do with Valentine's Day but rather that I wanted something vaguely ship related to post for today. So here you go Jareth X Sarah shippers have fun.

* * *

It was so dark. She wasn't sure were she was anymore. She knew that whatever was following her was catching up so she struggled on. Her legs felt like they would give out any second. Was that laughter she heard? Was it a person chasing her? A lower branch caught her and snagged against the skin of her face. It hurt but she couldn't stop and she was thankful that it hadn't hit her eye, _that_ would have been all she needed right now.

She couldn't run forever. She knew this and she tried to think as clearly as she could while running as fast as her body could away from some unknown assailant. What she needed was a plan of action.

She suddenly tripped when her ankle was caught in a bramble bush. Hands out to break her fall, she hit the ground hard. Her hands were definitely bleeding and the wind was knocked out of her. She struggled to see anything near her to use as a weapon.

She fumbled around on the ground until she grasped a rock just in time to see a clearly inhuman face come into her line of sight. It stood taller than the overgrowth in the clearing, toweringly tall in fact. It grinned with perfect rows of jagged black teeth showing.

She pulled at the rock only to realize that it was stuck in the earth to well to dislodge with only one hand. She watched in horror as her attacker advanced on her. She struggled to her feet and when she turned her back to the thing she could only describe as a monster she saw a slightly more familiar but no less inhuman figure at the treeline. She hesitated for less than a second before running towards him.

He seemed to be waiting for her to do this and began walking towards both of them.

"Jareth!" Sarah called out half in fear, half in relief.

She stopped running and stood before him. He was wearing something similar to what he wore when he first appeared in her home. It was just as intimidating as she remembered. Otherwise, he looked the exact same as he had during her run of the Labyrinth. She doubted that she looked the same. The childishness of her figure was gone and she had grown taller nearly matching his height. In short, she was a woman now.

"Hello Precious," he greeted in response with a slightly teasing voice, "look what you've done to your beautiful face."

He then abruptly held out a crystal to her in a fashion very reminiscent of their encounter over four years ago.

He looked behind her and following his gaze she saw that the creature had stopped its advance mere feet away from both of them. It jumped clearly in attack only to be repelled by an unseen force. Sarah took one hesitant step closer to Jareth.

"Sarah," Jareth said while she turned to face him again, "It really is in your best interest to accept my offer this time."

She glanced at the crystal in his hands then looked back at him again.

"What exactly is your offer Goblin King?" she asked in a low voice closer to a whisper.

"The same as it was the first time, although I'd like to rephrase it," he told her with a smile ghosting on his face.

"I want you as my queen."

She stared in shock for a few seconds before the creature smashed against the unseen barrier she assumed Jareth was projecting.

"One question before I agree to this," Sarah told him having regained her senses to a degree.

"What would that be Precious?" Jareth asked her with a smirk.

"What is that _thing_?" she asked pointing to the creature that had chased her down.

Jareth shrugged, "There are other kingdoms in the underground dearest, one of them sent it to take care of you in an effort to slight me."

"So you put me in danger?" she asked while taking one step away from him.

"Inadvertently, yes."

Sarah scowled at him, "Then maybe I wouldn't want to be your queen if I'm just going to be a pawn."

Jareth walked towards her and grinned, "It doesn't matter Sarah, you've already agreed."

"What?" she gasped.

"You said, 'one question before I agree' and I have already afforded you three," he pointed out while extending a hand to her, "Isn't that generous?"

They both ignored the now insistent smashing of the monster against the protective field.

"I-I didn't mean it like that," she tried to justify.

"Come now Sarah, you know better than most that what's said is said."

Jareth closed the distance between them and gently cupped one gloved hand to her face, "Besides Precious, its time to stop pretending to enjoy a mundane life among humans and claim your rightful place by my side as Goblin Queen."

She looked up at him and despite her having said the right words he clearly wanted her to come with him willingly. He almost looked pleading.

She slowly reached up to place her hand on his, "Alright Jareth, let's go back."

"As you wish Precious."

* * *

A/N: Almost didn't post this. This isn't really my style its like really shipy and kind of the sort of thing I write for self-fulfilling purposes. Also, my roommate is super sick and I almost forgot about this altogether. If I made any grammatical errors please point them out so that I can fix them and as always I take requests for any fandom that I have written for on this site before so if you want anything for your ships written as a Valentine's Day present I would be more than happy to oblige.


End file.
